


完美计划

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: “Nino，你为什么就不能睡了松润呢？他可是最好的人选。”“八嘎，事情不是这么简单的。”“为什么？”“……他并不想要我……”我的竹马是个感情白痴。——BY 相叶雅纪





	完美计划

在外人看来，二宫和也的生活实在没有什么缺憾：他是牙医，工作体面，收入可观，有可爱的脸庞，讨喜的性格，身体称的上健康，父母健在，有一个关系良好的姐姐，还有几位挚友。

除了身高稍有不足之外，似乎挑不出什么毛病。

然而人心总是不足的，二宫也不例外，除了更多的钱之外，最近他又有了新的愿望，那就是一个健康的可爱宝宝。

“你一定是在开玩笑！”二宫向挚友们宣布自己的生日愿望后，大家都十分惊讶，尤其是相叶雅纪，他吓得差点被蛋糕噎住了。

不过很快，其他四人就明白二宫并不是在跑火车，你看他的眼睛就知道了。

“可是Nino，你要跟谁结婚？。”樱井翔一边给相叶顺气，一边小心翼翼地问到。

二宫挑挑眉毛：“我没打算结婚。”

松本润皱起好看的眉毛，放下手里的蛋糕，转头看着二宫：“可是你说你想要个宝宝。”

他得到一声嗤笑：“没错。我是个OMEGA，可以自己生一个。”

樱井深深叹气：“一个人是生不了孩子的，二宫桑。”

“你的想法太狭隘了，樱井桑。”二宫戳下蛋糕上的草莓，塞进嘴里，“你家O酱会告诉你，只要找到合适的精子捐献者，就不需要把自己和ALPHA或者BETA绑在一起。是吧，O酱？”

大野正端着杯水喂相叶，听到二宫叫他，转过身来，一脸茫然：“哈？”

“我说，你那有很多捐精子的，我只要从中间挑一个，根本不需要结婚。对吧？”

“啊？喔，对……不是，NINO，你要我给你做人工授精？！”

“你是最好的产科医生，对吧？我对你超放心的。”二宫懒洋洋地伸手去戳松本润的蛋糕上的草莓，戳了几次都没戳上，只能泄气地放下叉子。松本看了他一眼，拿自己的叉子叉起草莓，喂到二宫嘴里，一边喂一边说：“这样的话，你生了宝宝可别想找我帮你带。”

“唔唔……好吃……不会的。”

樱井、相叶和大野看着这俩人，互相交换了个眼神，又推搡了一下，最终把相叶推出来，说出他们仨内心最想说的话：“你俩真是天底下最奇怪的ALPHA和OMEGA，恶心。”

不出所料，对面两人异口同声地反击：“你们才恶心！！”二宫更指着相叶圆滚滚的肚子质问道：“你们倒是给我说说，他肚子里那个是谁的种？！”

年上三人头如捣蒜，完全不敢反驳，只有当二宫松本把桌上的蛋糕都推到他们面前时才放松下来，继续愉快地吃吃喝喝。

松本低声问二宫：“伯父伯母他们知道这件事吗？”

二宫点点头：“他们也很想抱孙子，所以都理解了。”

松本听了，没再问话。而二宫也没提起他妈妈当时说的话：“你和润的孩子一定超级可爱哟。”

五个人在轻松愉快的气氛中结束了这次聚会，大樱相三口之家先走，松本帮着二宫把房间收拾干净才走。出门前，二宫和他再三确定了最近的工作日程，最后说好下周松本必须去二宫的诊所做口腔检查。

===============================

聚会过后的第三天，二宫给自己放了半天假，悠悠然地飘去了大野所在的医院。孕前检查，以前他总觉得这个词和他无关，结果现在脸被打的啪啪响。不过有大野在，一切好说，虽然他从来没想通为啥一个ALPHA会选择做产科医生。

大野的科室人不算太多，二宫等了一会儿，就听见护士叫他的名字。他慢悠悠地走进去，身着白衣的大野正在口述处方，助理医师的手飞快地在键盘上飞舞。嗯，大叔还是不会打字，二宫点点头。

大野口述完，拿起一份新病历，对着二宫说：“孕前检查，哈，我还以为你前几天是在开玩笑呢。”

二宫翻了个白眼，把自己的意思表达的淋漓尽致。大野也不恼，飞快地把各项检查单开好，递给好友。就在二宫拿起检查单准备走的时候，大野吭吭哧哧地说：“可是，Nino，你非得要人工授精吗？你要真想要个孩子，松润不就在那里嘛。”

“哈？”二宫简直以为自己听错了，却听到大野继续说：“松润的身体很健康，上个月他才在我们医院做了体检，还让我看了体检报告来着，你完全可以放心……”

“哈？不是，这事儿和润君有啥关系？”为什么大家都觉得他应该和松本生孩子？二宫真是百思不得其解，“O酱，是不是相叶氏又说了些多余的话？别听他的，我生孩子和润君一点关系也没有，你回家记得跟你家那两位说一下。”

========================================

松本坐在二宫的办公室里，阳光很好，从窗户照进来，暖洋洋的。一抬头，他就能看见玻璃隔挡那边二宫忙碌的背影。

Nino真是一如既往的器用呢，松本心想。二十年前，他们刚认识的时候，松本还是个小豆丁，日常羡慕二宫的身高和能力，直到他们分化。

想到分化，松本不由地又皱起眉头。他沉浸于过去，没留意其他事，突然身上被扔过来一个小纸团，吓了他一跳。

“想什么呢，这么专心，是在想工作呢，还是心仪的OMEGA？”二宫笑眯眯地在松本对面坐下，两手撑着软乎乎的脸，戏弄地问。

松本没回答，把自己带来的饭盒推到二宫面前：“早上又没吃早饭吧？”

二宫打开饭盒，对着里面的牛肉盖饭吹声口哨：“润君的手艺又长进了。要让你工作室的那些模特知道你给我做饭，多少人得哭倒在厕所啊。”

松本嗤笑一声：“别演戏了，快吃吧。”

二宫听话地吃饭，顺手推过厚厚一叠纸给好友：“你帮我看看。”

“嘴里有东西就别说话。”松本漫不经心地拿起那叠纸最上面的一份，等看清楚里面是什么的时候，眉毛差点挑上天。

“这是……O酱给你的？”那是一份档案，写着身高体重眼睛颜色体检状况——精子捐献者的档案。

二宫看着好友帅气的眉毛快要飞出发际线，嘴角一抽一抽的明显在憋笑，不禁耳朵尖儿都红了。

直到给松本检查完，洗完牙，二宫也没问过好友对那叠档案的意见。

松本也没说。

==========================

这天晚上，相叶照例给二宫打来电话，嘟囔些关于他家两个ALPHA的废话。说着说着，话题又扯到二宫生孩子这件事上。

“Nino，你为什么就不能睡了松润呢？他可是最好的人选。”

“胡说啥呢。”

“真的，你跟松润上个床，啥都解决了。”

“八嘎，事情不是这么简单的。”

“为什么？”

“……他并不想要我……”

“怎么可能！你在说笑话吗？！”

“我没有，他是真的不想要我。而且，相叶氏，你忘了吗，润君可是说过他要和自己一生所爱结婚的人。我不是。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，事实如此。好了，再见。”

相叶还没来得及说点什么，电话已经断了。他放下电话，叹口气，对自己的两个ALPHA摇摇头。

我的竹马是个感情白痴。——BY 相叶雅纪

他摸着自己的肚子，发誓以后绝对不能把孩子教成二宫那样。

==============================

五个人的又一次聚会，是在松本家里，主人拿出一瓶据说非常好的红酒，那是他去法国参加时装周的时候买的。但是，就在他准备给二宫倒上时，被拒绝了。松本挺伤心地看着好友，得到的答案是，为了备孕，他把抑制剂和烟酒都戒了。

这可真是没想到，松本本来以为二宫只是说说而已，结果却是来真的。他心中涌上一股失落，却不知道这感觉从何而来。

五个人吃着松本做的大餐，聊着聊着，就说到二宫最近的动向。

二宫哀嚎一声，头抵上桌子：“档案档案档案，看的人都烦死了。身高体重肌肉含量头发颜色……甚至还有精子活率！烦死了烦死了！！！！”

松本抿了口酒，提出建议：“不然，你把你心中的理想条件说一下，让O酱按图索骥？”

大野对此提议疯狂点头，相叶对松本竖起大拇指，樱井不知从哪里拽出笔和本，准备做记录。

“首先，是国籍。你想要混血宝宝吗，Nino?”相叶举手提问，充分体现了他的好奇（八卦）。

“日本人就好。”二宫叉起一块天妇罗，愁眉苦脸地说。

“身高？”这次是大野。

“不能比我矮，但是也不能太高，175最多。”

“眼睛？”

“要眼睛大一点，眉毛浓一点，睫毛长一点的。”

“鼻子？”

……

随着问题的深入，条件一条一条地列了下来，大野樱井和相叶越听越皱眉头。

“还有什么要求？”

“性格要认真……”一系列问题轰炸之后，二宫疲惫不堪，有气无力。松本见状，给他倒来一杯热茶，他赶紧地一饮而尽，缓过点气，这才注意到对面三人的神色。他和松本交换了个疑惑的眼神，问到：“怎么啦？”

樱井放下笔，满脸严肃地说：“Nino，这真的是你心中最理想的供体吗？”

二宫点点头。

“怎么，条件太高，O酱找不到？”松本端着高脚杯，戏谑地说。

相叶低头，大野望天，樱井拿出主播派头，说：“我给你们念一下，就明白了。”说着，他开始念：“身高在168-175之间；浓眉大眼，睫毛长；身体健康，要有肌肉，但不能过分……喜欢小动物；工作认真……”

二宫越听心里越慌，怎么听着这么眼熟呢？他偷偷地瞄了身边坐的松本一眼，后者端着高脚杯，凝视前方，不知道在想什么。

樱井念完，放下笔记本：“Nino，你真不觉得……”

还没等他说完，二宫猛地站起来，说：“我突然想起来我还有事，先走了。”在大家还没反应过来之前，他就冲出门去。

后面似乎有人在喊他，但他置若罔闻，闷头向前走。有谁追上来了，一把拉住他的手，气喘吁吁，没有说话。

二宫回头，是松本，他浓密的眉毛蹙在一起，好看的眼睛里充满担忧。二宫狠狠地对视回去，丝毫也不退让。两人僵持良久，松本叹口气：“这会儿有点晚了，我送你回去吧。”说着，牵着二宫的手朝车库走去。

一路无话，松本专心地开车，二宫专心地看窗外。到了公寓楼下，二宫径直回家，冲到窗边往下看，松本还抬头看着他的窗子，没走。二宫垂下眼帘，伸手摸到开关，打开灯。楼下的松本终于回到车里，走了。

二宫站在窗边，看着松本离开的方向，站了很久。

===================================  
这天晚上，松本久违地做了梦。他梦见了十六年前的那个下午。

那时的松本，十九岁，已经做了三年ALPHA，个子像春天的竹子一般抽条，眼见着有了优质ALPHA的模样，俘获了大学里一干BETA和OMEGA的心。但他谁的表白也没接受过，整天和隔壁医科大的相叶二宫混在一起。彼时的相叶是兽医系最惹眼的OMEGA，二宫则是牙医系冷淡的BETA尖子生。外界对他们三人的关系有着种种猜测，哪一条都不属实。

他们只是最好的朋友，而已。

松本的生日在夏末，就在开学前。他们三人结伴去泡温泉，毫不忌讳地住了个三人间。这天天气很好，三人溜溜哒哒地在小镇转了一圈，然后吃着冰淇淋，笑闹着往旅馆走。路边的栀子花开的极好，香气袭人，这香气一直追着他们进了房间。

相叶喊着好热啊好热啊，抓起毛巾就往温泉跑，结果在门口绊了一跤，逗得松本和二宫大笑。直到相叶爬起来走了，他们还在笑。

笑声平息下来之后，二宫觉得屋里太热，怀疑空调是不是坏掉了。松本歪坐在榻榻米上，看二宫倒腾遥控器，少年的脖颈曲线优美，皮肤白的发光，宽松的T恤和短裤被汗浸湿，贴在身体上，引人遐想。栀子花的香味萦绕不散，甚至越来越浓。松本觉得自己也热了起来。他抓着领口抖了抖，一点作用都没有。

就在这时，二宫抬头看着他，脸颊微红，褐色的眼睛里似乎包着一泡水，松本不由自主地靠过去，抓住了二宫拿着遥控器的小手。事情自此一发不可收拾，松本只记得自己亲了那张薄薄的抹着蜜的猫唇，之后能记起来的，就是他被相叶及旅馆服务员从二宫身上拖开时，二宫那伤心欲绝的表情。

松本猛地从梦中惊醒，他坐在床上，双手深深地插进头发里。他永远也忘不了二宫当时的表情，那表情击碎了他的心，让他知道，自己简直禽兽不如。

这种错误，他不会再犯了。

他下床到厨房倒了杯水，坐在餐桌前，点燃一根烟，就这么坐到天亮。

 

几公里外，二宫和也辗转反侧，大汗淋漓，空气中的栀子花香愈来愈浓。

==========================

凌晨五点，天空渐渐亮起来，松本抽完家中最后一支烟，心情仍旧烦躁。他抓抓头发，准备下楼再去买包烟。

就在这时，门铃响了。松本停下清理烟灰缸的手，好奇谁会这会儿来。他从猫眼看了一下，赶紧开门。门外，是裹得严严实实的二宫，他手边还放着个行李箱。看到松本开了门，他明显松了一口气。

松本把二宫让进门，让他在客厅坐下，然后去倒了杯水。甫一转身，他就闻到了一股明显的香气，栀子花的香气。他心中警铃大作，正想逃进卧室，却已被脱掉外衣的二宫拦在厨房料理台前。

“Ni……Nino，你想干什么？”松本咬着牙，挤出疑问。

“我的发情期到了。”二宫的上目线雾气朦胧，楚楚可怜。

松本闭了下眼睛，把二宫推到离自己一臂之外：“我家有抑制剂，我去给你拿。”

二宫一把抓住他的手腕：“我不需要那个，J，我不需要。”

松本扭过头去，完全不敢看好友，他屏住呼吸，乞求上天让二宫离远点。他清楚地感觉到一股热流往下走，直达小腹。他快顶不住了。

但二宫完全没有离开的意愿，他捧住松本的脸，强迫其与自己四目相对。他面色潮红，呼吸急促：“J，看着我。你该明白我是来做什么的。”

松本避开他的眼神：“Nino，Kazu，你不该来。”

二宫失望地松开手：“我就说，你不想要我，相叶那个笨蛋还不相信。”他深吸一口气，再抬起头来，眼角闪烁着光亮：“好，如你所愿。”说着，他慢慢走回客厅，拉起行李箱，踟躇了一下，向门口走去。

还没走出客厅，他被一股力量猛地一拉，跌进一个烟味儿十足的怀抱里，有人在他的头发里喃喃：“Kazu，我会伤到你的。我怕……以前……”

二宫在松本的怀抱里转过身，抬头看着胡子拉碴的好友，那双大眼睛里满是悔恨、担心和自责。他轻轻笑了一下，搂住松本的腰，头贴上对方坚实的肩膀：“嘻……你害怕什么？咱们十九岁的时候的事吗？别傻了，我从来没觉得你是故意想伤害我。”

“可是……”

“J，”二宫一手捂住松本的嘴，不准他唠叨，另一手伸到松本眼前，手机屏幕上是通讯录里大野的电话，“别说了。如果你不想要，就给O酱打电话，接我去医院做手术。如果你想……”他没继续往下说，只是伸出舌头舔了一下松本的脖子。

就那一瞬间，房间里突然爆发出一阵菖蒲香气，冲的二宫头晕目眩。松本低头看着他，咬牙切齿地说：“你想好了。如果现在不走，我就会把你绑在我身边，一步也不准离开，你想要自由，是绝对不可能的了。”

“J，润君……第一次上床……就……就想玩捆绑……是不是太心急了……”二宫的瞳孔开始颤动，几乎快要失去理智，嘴头儿却仍在调笑。

松本低吼一声，抓过二宫的手机，随手一扔。与此同时，二宫的唇贴了上来，薄薄的，散发着惊人的热度与香气。松本贪婪地吸吮着这甜美的双唇，把二宫紧紧地压在客厅的书柜上，满意地发现两人的身体契合性相当之高。

最终还是因为呼吸不畅而分开了，二宫屈起膝盖蹭了蹭松本的下身，不怀好意地轻声说：“你硬了……”

松本没理会他，只一把撕掉他的旧T恤，再一把拉掉他松垮的裤子，然后又咬上他的嘴，一边狠命地亲一边抱起他往卧室走。

到了床上，松本迅速甩掉自己的衣物，把二宫压在身下，手掌轻柔地揉着那张软乎乎的脸：“我有没有说过，我喜欢你的轮廓？”

二宫的瞳孔已经无法聚焦，他说不出话，只能下意识地摇头，并把白皙柔软的脖子往松本的嘴边送。他不明白为什么松本还不来占有他。

松本见状，也不再说话。他温柔地向下滑，用脸颊去感受二宫温暖的肌肤，直到下腹。他拉开二宫的蓝精灵内裤，一口吞下二宫的阳具，开始细细品尝。他的动作让二宫全身颤抖，呜咽出声，手四处乱抓，直到抓住松本的头发才安静下来。

ALPHA的手在二宫软软的大腿上揉捏，一次比一次深。二宫觉得自己从里到外充满兴奋与激动。松本在慢慢地吻他，从根部到顶端，吮吸舔弄。二宫想催促好友加快速度，溢出口的只有呻吟。然后，松本深深地包裹住他，上下吮吸，尽可能地吸向喉咙深处，手跟着吮吸的节奏抚摸他的大腿。很快，二宫尖叫出来，在好友的嘴里达到顶端。松本将其悉数咽下。

他退出的时候，二宫瘫在床上，双眼无神地盯着天花板，大口喘息。他爬上去，将二宫笼罩在自己身下，然后在好友的两腿间摩擦了不到十下，也射了出来，喷了二宫一腿。

他搂着二宫躺了一会儿，等自己平息下来，下床去拿了条湿毛巾和一杯水。他擦干净二宫的身体，又给两人喝了点水，爬上床，与好友依偎着熟睡过去。

= = = = ===========================

他惊醒了，身上有什么东西在轻轻摇晃，还有轻声的喘息。是二宫。他全身滚烫，正一边抚慰自己，一边坐在松本的大腿上磨蹭，后面涌出的液体已经流到松本的身上，弄的到处湿哒哒。

松本按住他的大腿，翻身将他压倒身下。“你该叫醒我的。”松本亲吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，抱怨道。有什么声音在ALPHA耳边低语：进去，进去，他已经准备好了，让他怀上你的宝宝。

二宫没有说话，双手在松本的背上腰上乱摸，把ALPHA压向自己。松本已经完全硬了，他低头看着身下的人，早晨的阳光被窗帘挡去大半，屋内光线昏暗，却依然能看到那人的眼睛又大又亮，薄薄的猫唇红润饱满，整张脸妍丽多姿，像阳光下盛开的花朵。他心中涌上一阵爱意，为即将拥有这个OMEGA而欣喜不已。

他又低头亲了一下二宫的嘴，把那人的双腿拉起来，二宫十分配合地张开双腿，给他以足够的空间。他伸进两根手指，发现那里正在分泌更多的液体，完全不需要润滑。二宫弓起身子祈求：“快来，J，润君，快来，我准备好了。”

“就来，KAZU，就来。”松本握住自己的阴茎，在二宫的穴口磨蹭了几下。二宫沉下身子，把自己往前推，手揽住松本的腰往过拉，想赶紧让小松本进去。

“J，松桑，润君，我受不了了，快点，快点！”最后那声催促已经带上了哭音。

松本根本无法拒绝二宫这样的请求，他慢慢地进去OMEGA那又热又深又湿润的小穴，让温热的软肉将自己彻底包围。二宫抽噎着，轻轻摆动臀部，无声地索取。松本闭上眼睛停了一小会儿，在过去的性爱中，他从未有过如此强烈的满足感。在他身下，多年来的好友为他打开身体，那么湿，那么热，那么让人沉迷其中。

他开始动起来，温柔而坚定，同时注意不让对方受伤。“KAZU，你真棒……你那么香……我们的宝宝……一定很漂亮……”松本语无伦次，根本不知道自己在说什么。

二宫啜泣着，喘息着，把腿张的更大。

松本插的更深，肠壁上有个入口打开了，他一鼓作气冲了进去，让身下的OMEGA尖叫着把腿盘到他的腰上，随着他的节奏律动。他能感到自己的结正在膨胀，太美好了，他从未想过有这么美好的事情。他噙住二宫的嘴唇，狂乱地亲吻，同时用骨节分明的手握住小二宫，上下套弄。

很快，二宫尖尖的呻吟声变了调，他扭动着身体，再次射到松本的身上。栀子花香在空气中浓郁地快要溢出门缝去，气味和画面让松本控制不住，猛地往里一推，释放出来。

他的结完全张开，结结实实地卡在二宫身体里，让他们连结在一起，仿佛永恒。这宇宙中万物皆空，只有他们才是真实存在的。

他回过神，发现二宫身体在颤抖：“J，J，J……”

松本想起这个体位可能会让对方有些不舒服，赶紧放下臂弯里白皙的大腿，并轻轻按摩了几下。二宫长出一口气，把脸贴上松本的胸口。

轻微的动作又挑起松本未完全消退的情欲，几下温柔的轻插就让他又射了一波。他抱着二宫，侧身躺下。这是我的，我的。

===============================

结消退下去之后，松本看看时间，决定去给两人弄点吃的。结果还没起身，二宫就爬到他身上，东摸摸西摸摸，怎么也不让他走。松本无可奈何，只能让他随性而为。

二宫把他从头到脚地摸了一遍，心满意足地趴回他的胸口，说：“松桑，你比小时候壮多了耶。”

“松桑”用力捏捏他的屁股：“废话，都过了多少年了。”

“可是J小时候有那…………………么可爱呢。”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，没过多久，二宫痛苦绵长地呜咽起来，松本又硬了。

“KAZU，趴下。”松本咬着二宫的耳朵说。

二宫顺从地趴下来，松本满意地亲亲他的头发，湿吻他的脖颈，沿着脊椎留下一条小径，偶尔停住用牙齿轻啃白嫩的软肉，让二宫不满的低吼埋进枕头。

然后，他拉起二宫的腰，让情人趴跪在床上，轻啃圆圆的小屁股。二宫呻吟着呜咽着，毫无防备——松本在他的穴口舔了一下，又一下，他大喊出声，接着他知道的，就是什么滑溜溜的东西钻进他的身体，灵活地玩弄每一条褶皱。

二宫把头深深地埋进枕头，全身都被羞耻和快感蒸的粉红。他完全不敢去看，不敢去想APLHA在做什么。以前的恋人没有一个敢这样对他的，在出手之前就会被他踢下床去，但这是J，是他的润，做什么好像都对。

松本的阴茎不知什么时候进入了他，第一下撞击稳定而有力，第二下直接一插到底，进入了生殖腔。二宫放任自己在欲海中沉沦，这种强烈的、被充满、被拥有的感觉，让他如痴如醉。与此相比，过去经历过的性爱完全不值一提。这一次，是两个花生壳严丝合缝地对在一起，彼此是对方的唯一。

他转过头去看了眼松本，对方的脸上有种从未见过的专注和狂喜，他们对上了眼睛。

“KAZU，啊，KAZU，”松本忘情地说，“你太美了，太美了。”

二宫向后伸出手，握住松本的手腕，用力地捏了捏。在他身体里，松本正在成结，他能清晰地感觉到。他放松身体，全身心地欢迎它。

然后，两人同时射了出来。

=============================================================

松本逐渐清醒过来，意识在脑海里逐渐明朗。他头昏眼花，却又不明所以地心满意足。他觉得自己的左半边身体靠着什么东西，又软又热，沉甸甸的。翻个身，他发现二宫窝在他的怀里，贴着他的胸口，软软地打着鼻鼾。他不禁泛起一个微笑，伸手摸了摸对方那一头乱发。

二宫迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，在松本的手上蹭了蹭，慢慢地睁开眼睛。“嗨。”松本用手指勾勒着他的下巴。

“嗨。”

“你饿不饿，我去做点吃的。”

“嗯……好……”二宫打了个哈欠。

于是松本披上睡袍，冲了个澡，去厨房做他们的早午餐。今天天气很好，阳光透过窗户射进来，让人身上暖洋洋的。松本专心地做着饭时，两只手搂上他的腰，玩弄着腰带的结。

他回头，二宫懒洋洋地把下巴放在他的肩上，眯着眼睛，像一只柴犬。凉凉的小手解开了睡袍的带子，在松本的小腹上乱摸一气。

“别闹，”松本忍笑说，“不然你就没饭吃。”

二宫哼了一声，没停手，接着捣乱。松本忍无可忍，关上火，转过身，把二宫禁锢在怀里。

“KAZU，你的发情期一般几天？”ALPHA一脸严肃地问。

“大概两三天吧。”OMEGA翻个白眼，开始啃松本的锁骨。

“你不吃点东西，怎么撑过这两三天？”

“嗯……好吧，松桑真没情趣。”二宫噘着嘴，像个赌气的小孩子。

松本失笑，他回身把饭盛好，端到餐桌上，然后让二宫坐在自己腿上，你一口我一口地玩喂食PLAY。等吃饱了，玩够了，两人的情欲又汹涌而至。

这一次，他们没回卧室去。松本让二宫跨坐在自己身上，让他含下自己的分身，双手捧着他的小屁股，引导他上上下下。每一次律动，都伴随着深吻。

当结打开的时候，松本搂着二宫，将他压在自己身上，把精液尽可能深地射进去。二宫无意识地伸长脖子，让自己的腺体暴露在ALPHA的嘴边。松本舔上去，那个地方，一旦咬下去，他的信息素就将随着血液传遍二宫全身，从此以后，除非经特别的手术，这个OMEGA永远都会是他的，直到死亡。

二宫的身体微微僵硬，随即又放松下来。

“润君，咬吧，我知道你想，咬吧。”

松本抬起头，阳光从二宫身后照过来，为他裹上一层金色的光晕，美的让人心碎。让松本为之战栗，为之倾倒。

“真的吗，KAZU？”他轻声问。

“咬吧。”

“可是，只要我咬下去，你就再也不自由了。”

“有润君在身边就足够了。”OMEGA的眼神坚定，松本心中的情感波涛澎湃，他贴上二宫的脖颈，泪水喷涌而出。

二宫捧起他的脸，亲吻去泪水。然后把脖子送到他的嘴边。

“咬吧。”

松本深吸一口气，牙齿刺入白嫩的皮肤。

随之而来的情欲强度，远远超过前几次。餐椅的空间完全满足不了他们的需求，松本就着插入的体式，想把二宫抱回卧室。

没有成功。他们最终倒在客厅的地毯上，松本把二宫压在身下，缓慢地操弄着爱液泛滥的幽洞。龟头不断地磨蹭着生殖腔的敏感点，让二宫蜷曲脚趾，无声地叫喊。ALPHA一遍一遍地舔着自己刚咬出的伤口，想保证每一丝甜蜜的血渍都为自己所有。二宫紧紧抱住爱人的肩膀，手指深深陷进结实的肌肉里。他们的频率趋向一致，缓慢地振动，缠绵的情丝将两人细密地包裹起来。当ALPHA的结再次张开时，两人惊讶地发现它前所未有地大，带来的快感和满足感也不同以往。二宫在松本的爱抚下，与之同时达到顶端，他大喊一声，软软地跌进松本的胸膛。

=======================================

八月底，又到了松本的生日。这一次，他的生日可过的惊心动魄。

就在他的生日PARTY上，相叶非要展示一下最新学到的厨艺，结果让自己摔了一跤。樱井和大野扶起他，却发现他已经开始阵痛，马上临产，需要送医院。

松本和二宫坐在产房门外，看着樱井大野心绪不宁，长吁短叹，坐立不安。等孩子顺利出生，抱出产房后，那两人又手舞足蹈，抱头痛哭，不敢去抱孩子。

二宫戳戳松本：“松桑，咱们可先说好了，以后咱家孩子绝对不能跟他们家的结婚。我本来以为樱井还能聪明点，现在看来，这仨是一窝笨蛋。”

松本吃吃笑着，揽过二宫的肩膀：“好的好的。什么都听你的。”

二宫满意地哼了一声，靠在松本的怀里，向面前两个手忙脚乱的新爸爸投去了老母亲般慈爱的眼神。

什么时候轮到松本手忙脚乱呢？你猜。

\-----------------------------------------------END----------------------------


End file.
